Maboroshi no Koibito no Naku Koro Ni
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: ¿Y si en Isla Rokken hubieran sido 19 personas y no 18? ¿Y sí esa persona #19 fuera una bruja? ¿Qué destino le hubiera esperado a la familia Ushiromiya? Una joven bruja de 16 años que se ve envuelta en el contrato de Kinzo con Beatrice... Esa joven solo está en busca de su amante fantasma, pero para poder estar con él debe decidir entre ayudar a Beatrice o a Battler, ¿qué decidirá?
1. La Carta de la Bruja y la Doncella

_¿Quién podría amarme lo suficiente para estar dispuesto a perder su preciosa vida? Si alguien se ofreciera como sacrificio por mi amor, entonces podría liberarme de esta piedra y volver a vivir… Vivir… Si yo fuese a reencarnar en alguien más y vivir con la persona que me trajera de vuelta, será cuando llore en mi soledad… Al buscar mi "amante fantasma" lloraría… Aun si mi sangre se pudre y se añeja como el vino, ¿de qué podrá servir? Ello no traerá de vuelta al que tanto cuidó de mí, desde lo profundo de la oscuridad…_

**_-Maboroshi no Koibito no Naku Koro Ni-_**

**_Arco I: "La Doncella de la Luna Plateada"_**

**_Capítulo I: "La Carta de la Bruja y la Doncella Misteriosa"_**

**^10 de Abril de 1986, 10:30 am ~ Isla Rokken^**

**_*Pov Battler*_**

_Esta es la Isla Rokken, la familia Ushiromiya es dueña de toda la isla, eso se debe a que la familia Ushiromiya es muy rica. _

Un chico de 18 años de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y piel blanca, que vestía un traje blanco, con una camisa roja y una corbata negra salta desde el bote hasta el puente del puerto, se estiró alegremente y gritó con entusiasmo.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! Los humanos deben estar en tierra. -

_Yo soy Ushiromiya Battler, mi primo, Ushiromiya George, es fabuloso y mi dulce prima Ushiromiya María es muy linda. Esta es la madre de María, Ushiromiya Rosa-obaasan y estos Ushiromiya Hideyoshi-ojiisan y Eva-obaasan._

-Battler-kun, relájate. –

-¿Uh? –

_Y ellos son mis padres Kyrie-san y Rudolf._

_-_¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! – Una rubia de cabello rizado hizo aparición.

_¡Ahí está!_ _Ella es mi prima Ushiromiya Jessica, no nos hemos visto en seis años. Ella no parece tener 18 años ¿verdad?_

-¡Déjame tocarte los pechos! – Battler se acercó a Jessica con una cara de lo más pervertida mientras la saliva se le escurría de la boca.

La rubia, ofendida, golpeó al pelirrojo. - ¡Ni siquiera en tus sueños, maldito! –

-Asumo que todos ustedes deben de estar cansados. – Kumasawa Chiyo, la empleada más vieja del lugar, recibió a los recién llegados.

-¡Se ve más joven que la última vez! –

Kumasawa rio. - ¿Quieres tocarme los pechos? –

-No, no se preocupe. –

-¿Eh? No he visto ninguna gaviota el día de hoy. – George miraba confundido al cielo.

-¿Gaviotas? – Todos miraron al cielo percatándose de ello.

-Quizás se deba a los tifones. – Jessica miraba de igual manera al cielo. – He oído que ha habido tormentas muy fuertes. –

-Uu~ ¡Allí no! –

-¿Uh? ¿Perdiste algo María? –

-¡Allí no, allí no! – María apuntó a una roca.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al brillo sobre la roca? Quedó así porque la golpeó un rayo. –

-¡Eh! Tienes una buena memoria, María. –

**^En alguna parte de Isla Rokken…^**

-¿Ya es hora? –

-Así es. –

-¿Estas segura de que pasará? –

-Sí, te lo aseguro. –

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa si lo hago? –

-¡Por supuesto! No podría romperte una promesa. –

-¿De verdad? –

-Te quiero demasiado para romper mi promesa, pequeña Luna. –

-¡Entonces iré! Te prometo que no te defraudaré, Okaasan. –

-Esa es mi linda Luna, ahora ve y ensénales tu resplandor. –

-¡Sí! –

La joven de 16 años salió corriendo de la enorme mansión mientras levantaba su largo vestido para evitar que este se le ensuciara…

**^Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ Unas horas después^**

-¿Un paraguas? – Eva miró a Rosa, quien estaba sentada a su lado. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Como ya se los dije… Parece que alguien le prestó un paraguas blanco a María en el Jardín de las Rosas. –

-No fue ninguno de nosotros. – Rudolf miró a Rosa. – Cuando saliste, nos cambiamos de sala. – Sucesivamente, dirigió su mirada a Ushiromiya Krauss, el heredero, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado. – Ya ahí, tuvimos una conversación bastante agradable. –

-Quizás fue alguno de los empleados. –

-Genji-san me dijo que no fue él. –

-Y nosotros estábamos en la cocina, preparando la comida. – Toshiro Gohda, el cocinero, se dirigió a Rosa.

-Sí. – Shannon sonrió y miró a Rosa.

-Tampoco fui yo. – El Dr. Nanjo habló. – Me encontraba con Kinzo-san y jugábamos ajedrez hasta hace poco. –

-¿Entonces quién le dio el paraguas a María? – Battler hizo la pregunta esta vez.

-Fue-… - María quiso hablar, pero Kanon entró al comedor y miró a todos los presentes.

-Disculpen mi interferencia. –

-Kanon-kun, ¿qué sucede? – Shannon miró preocupada a su hermano menor. - ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, es solo que… El Señor me ha pedido que anunciara a nuestra acompañante. –

-¿Nuestra acompañante? – Eva le miró con disgusto. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Pase por favor, señorita. – Kanon extendió su mano hacía la joven parada del otro lado de la puerta del comedor.

Una joven rubia de cabello largo y sujetado en una coleta de ojos azul verdoso, que lucía un vestido antiguo de color negro y azul con adornos plateados y aparentaba tener 16 años tomó la mano de Kanon y entró a la sala, siendo admirada por todos los presentes (principalmente Battler, quien admiraba sus pechos grandes).

-Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Beaumont Victorique, ultima descendiente de la poderosa y rica familia Beaumont. –

-¿Qué es esto? – Ushiromiya Natsuhi se indignó. - ¿Quién es esta joven? –

-El joven Kanon-san ya me ha presentado, yo soy Beaumont Victorique, mi padre Beaumont Marchello era muy buen amigo de Ushiromiya-sama, debido a esa razón el Sr. Me ha invitado a permanecer en esta mansión durante su poco tiempo de vida restante. –

-¡Esto es inaceptable! – Eva se levantó de su asiento. - ¡Saquen a esta chiquilla insolente de aquí! –

-Lo siento Eva-sama, pero son ordenes de Kinzo-sama el que la joven sea tratada como un miembro de la familia, además de que esta joven está aquí como futura prometida de alguno de sus dos nietos: George-sama o Battler-sama. –

-¿Prometida? –

-Así es. Dependiendo de la relación que formen con Victorique-sama, Kinzo-sama decidirá quién será el futuro esposo de la señorita. –

-Padre nunca nos mencionó algo como esto… -

-Tome asiento Victorique-sama. –

-Muchas gracias Kanon-san. – Victorique se acercó al oído de Kanon y le susurró con una voz de lo más dulce… - A mediodía… En el Jardín de las Rosas… -

-¿Eh? –

Kanon se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Victorique, quien se había dirigido al asiento vacío frente a la silla de Ushiromiya Kinzo, dando a entender a los presentes que ella era más importante que ellos. Todos continuaron la cena en silencio mientras Kinzo estaba ausente encerrado en su estudio.

-Entonces. – Rosa miró a Victorique. - ¿Usted le prestó un paraguas blanco a María en el Jardín? –

-¿Un paraguas? – Victorique puso un poco de carne en su boca y luego miró a Rosa nuevamente. – No he traído conmigo ningún paraguas, desde que llegué Kanon-san estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y me cubrió con su paraguas. –

-Fue Beatrice. – María habló y todo la miraron.

-¡María! – Rosa la miró, pues María tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Beatrice? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Beatrice la Bruja Dorada? – Victorique sonrió y miró a María.

-¡Sí! ¿Victorique-oneechan cree en Beatrice? –

-Sí, yo creo que Beatrice existe, María. –

-Uu~ ¡Victorique-oneechan cree en Beatrice! –

-Ya entiendo, fue la bruja del bosque Beatrice, ¿no les parece encantador? –

**^Unos momentos después…^**

-Si tampoco ha sido Victorique-san, entonces ¿quién le prestó ese paraguas a María? -

-George-oniichan, ¿la cena ya terminó? –

-Sí, creo que sí. –

María sonrió, tomó su bolso del suelo y sacó una carta, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver el tipo de carta que era.

-¡María-chan! – Natsuhi habló primero. - ¡¿Qué es eso?! –

-Uu~. –

-Es un sobre como el que tiene Kinzo-san… - El Dr. Terumasa Nanjo miró atentamente aquel sobre.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso? – Rosa miró a su hija desconcertadamente.

-Uu~ Beatrice se lo dio a María, le dijo a María que la leyera a todos cuando la cena terminara. – María abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. – La bruja eligió a María como su me… me… ¡Mensajera! –

Hideyoshi tomó el sobre y le mostró el sello al Dr. Nanjo.

-No hay duda alguna, esta cera se selló con el anillo de Kinzo-san. –

-¡María la leerá! Uu~. – María puso una cara aterradora y sonrió maléficamente. – "Miembros de la familia Ushiromiya, bienvenidos a la Isla Rokken, he servido a Kinzo-sama y a esta familia como alquimista muchos años, mi nombre es Beatrice." –

-¡Eso es absurdo! – Hideyoshi no podía creerlo.

-¡Silencio! – Eva lo interrumpió.

-"Este servicio siempre se ha cumplido, de acuerdo con nuestro contrato, sin embargo, Kinzo-sama ha anunciado que nuestro contrato termina hoy. Por consiguiente… Les solicito que, por favor, acepten mi renuncia como alquimista de la familia". –

-¡Estas estupideces no valen la pena! – Krauss miró a los demás.

-"Y a estas alturas, debo explicar cierta parte del contrato a todos los presentes: Yo, Beatrice, presté a Kinzo-sama una gran cantidad de oro bajo ciertas condiciones: la primera es que todo el oro debe ser devuelto al momento de terminar el contrato, otra condición es que yo recibiré todo lo que posee la familia Ushiromiya como interés". –

-¡Totalmente descabellado! –

-"Pero Kinzo-sama agregó una cláusula especial para darles la oportunidad de retener si riqueza y honor. Solo en el cumplimiento de esta cláusula pierdo mi derecho a exigir el oro y el interés. CLAUSULA ESPECIAL: Si cualquiera de ustedes llegara a descubrir el oro oculto, nombrado en este contrato, Beatrice debe abandonar todos sus derechos, antes mencionados". –

-¿Qué significa? –

-"Dicho de otra forma, si cualquiera de ustedes cumple con esta cláusula especial devolveré todo, incluso lo que ya me ha sido dado, además, yo tomé posesión del anillo de la familia Ushiromiya que simboliza que la herencia de la familia Ushiromiya se ha transferido a otra persona, confirmen esto por ustedes mismos observando la marca de cera, por favor". –

-¿Nuestro padre regaló su anillo? – Krauss se mostró molesto. - ¡Inconcebible! –

-¡¿Estás seguro de que nadie más vigila los recursos de nuestro padre?! –

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo manejo todos los recursos de nuestro padre! –

-¡No! – Rosa miró a los demás. - ¡Quizá se trata de recursos que no manejas tú, Krauss-Oniisan! -

-¡Cierto, el oro escondido de Beatrice! –

-"El escondite del oro se despliega en el epitafio bajo el retrato, todos tienen derecho a descubrirlo". –

-Significa que… ¿Podría no ser alguien incluso de la familia? –

-No puede ser cierto. –

-"Si logran descubrir el escondite del oro, lo devolveré todo. Así que, esta noche, pongan a prueba su ingenio junto a Kinzo-sama, por favor. Rezaré esta noche para que ustedes se muestren intelectuales y elegantes. Atentamente la Bruja Dorada, Beatrice." –

-¡Imposible! – Krauss se levantó de golpe. - ¡Tonterías! –

**^Habitación de Battler, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ Unos momentos después^**

-¿Quién es? –

-Soy yo. –

-¡Ah! Victorique, entra. –

Victorique entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, después de eso se dirigió hacía Battler, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana del lugar.

-¿Sucede algo, Victorique? –

-Nada en especial, solo quería saludarte Battler-sama. –

-No es necesario el "sama" ¿sabes? Después de todo tenemos que tratarnos como si fuéramos prometidos. –

-Tienes razón Battler-kun, es solo que este tratado de Padre con Kinzo-sama es algo cruel… -

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Me obligarán a casarme con alguno de ustedes dos, pero yo no puedo elegir con quién casarme… A cualquiera que sea el elegido, se le privará de casarse con la persona que realmente ama, igual que a mí. –

-¿Uh? –

-Quizás tú aún no hayas conocido a una mujer de la cual enamorarte… Pero George-kun tiene a alguien que ama, estoy segura de ello, y si él resulta el elegido no podrá casarse con esa persona. –

-Ya veo… -

-Además… Yo también ya amo a alguien… -

-¿Enserio? –

-Sí… Pero es un amor prohibido, solamente es un "amante fantasma". –

-¿Amante fantasma? –

-Sí… Mi amante fantasma… Pero ese amor es imposible, ya que el amante fantasma no existe, porque es solo una ilusión… -

-No entiendo… -

-Supongo… Perdona que te hable de estas cosas sin sentido, con tu permiso, me retiro… -

-Victorique… –

-Buenas noches Battler-kun… - Victorique besó en la mejilla a Battler y se retiró de la habitación…

-Buenas noches, Victorique. –

**_*POV Victorique*_**

_Sí, eso es imposible… Porque mi amante fantasma no existe, es solo una ilusión… Por eso jamás podré ser feliz…_

**_…Continuará…_**


	2. El Primer Movimiento

**_*POV Victorique*_**

_Existe un cuento de hadas, el cual dice: "la Reina de la Luna Negra esperará eternamente para reunirse con su Amante Fantasma". Pero no se sabe más de él… "Le Reina de la Luna Negra" es el nombre dado a una Bruja que se convirtió en heroína hace mucho tiempo, y su "Rey" sería ese amante fantasma, es solo una historia simple… Pero el Amante Fantasma es solo un fantasma, una idea, no es una persona real… Es por eso que nunca podrán estar juntos, es por eso que su amor es imposible, porque él no existe, es solo una ilusión…_

**_-Maboroshi no Koibito no Naku Koro Ni-_**

**_Arco I: "La Doncella de la Luna Plateada"_**

**_Capítulo II: "El Primer Movimiento"_**

**^Corredor, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-¿Mamá? – Jessica se paró al ver a su madre recargada en una de las paredes al lado de las ventanas. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-Me duele mucho la cabeza. – Natsuhi se tomó la cara.

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –

-No te preocupes, solo te pido que me dejes sola. –

-Sí… - Jessica mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo y saca algo. - ¿Sabes, mamá? Alguien me dio este amuleto, etto… Supongo que debes colgarlo en la perilla de la puerta, quiero que tú lo tengas. – Jessica extiende su mano y sonríe. – Aunque puede que no esperes mucho de algo que parece un juguete. –

Natsuhi tomó el amuleto y sonrió. – Gracias, voy a usarlo como se debe. –

**^Entrada de la Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-¿Señorita? – Kanon se encontraba saliendo hacia la Mansión de Huéspedes, pero frente al cuadro de Beatrice se encontraba parada Victorique.

-¿Kanon-san? – Victorique miró al joven, sonrió y regresó su mirada al cuadro.

-¿Sucede algo, Señorita? Debería estar en la Mansión de Huéspedes junto a Battler-sama. –

-¿Dormiré con Battler-san? –

-Así es, son órdenes de Kinzo-sama. –

-Ya veo… - Victorique suspiró y miró de nuevo a Kanon. – Nee~ Kanon-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

-Por supuesto, ¿qué es? –

-Eres un mueble creado por Kinzo-san, ¿verdad? –

-Así es. –

-Entonces responderás con la verdad… Kanon-san, ¿odias a Beatrice-san y todo lo relacionado con las brujas? –

-Así es, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –

-Por nada… Discúlpame Kanon-san. –

-Vamos Señorita, la están esperando. –

-De acuerdo, vamos. –

_Hoy es la noche ¿verdad, Beatrice-san?_

**^Cocina de la Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ A la mañana siguiente^**

-Buenos días. – Kanon abrió la puerta de la cocina y se extrañó de no ver a nadie adentro. - ¿Gohda-san seguirá durmiendo? – Kanon toma el teléfono de la cocina y marca, sin embargo se extraña de que no funcionara.

**^Habitación de Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

Natsuhi despierta y mira al amuleto que Jessica le había regalado, el cual se encontraba colgado en un picaporte, en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.

-Señora, soy Genji. –

Natsuhi se levantó y le abrió la puerta.

-Le pido disculpas por despertarla tan temprano, al parecer, anoche un relámpago averió las líneas telefónicas, como no tenemos comunicación telefónica interna, vine a avisarle. –

-¿Línea telefónica? –

-Tampoco podemos encontrar a Gohda, el desayuno aún no está listo. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, lo buscamos y no está en ningún lugar. –

Natsuhi sale de la habitación y se aterra al ver rasguños y manos marcadas con sangre en la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Esto es…! ¡¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?! ¡Que horrible! –

-No lo había notado hasta que fui a buscarla, lo limpiaré después. –

-En todo caso, prepara el desayuno inmediatamente. –

-Sí. –

**^Sala de Estar, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-Kanon, ¿aún no encuentran a Gohda? – Natsuhi y Genji entraron a la sala donde Kanon estaba buscando.

-Bueno, Señora… No solamente es Gohda, tampoco podemos encontrar a su marido. –

-¿Mi marido? –

-Sí, y tampoco podemos encontrar a Rudolf-sama ni a Rosa-sama, ni a Shannon… -

-¿Shannon también? ¿Ya buscaste en la Casa de Huéspedes? –

-Sí. –

-Entonces búscalos afuera. –

-Sí. –

Kanon salió de la habitación y, al mismo tiempo, Eva y Hideyoshi entraron con Natsuhi.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? –

-En nuestra alcoba. – Respondió Eva al momento en que se sentaba junto a Hideyoshi. – Estábamos tan cansados que fuimos a dormir poco después de medianoche. –

-Ya veo… -

-¿No estarán en el estudio de nuestro padre? –

-Iré a verificar. – Natsuhi salió de la sala.

-Señora, tome esto. – Genji le entregó una llave a Natsuhi. – Podría ser difícil hablar con él por detrás de la puerta. –

-Genji, gracias. –

**^Fuera del Estudio de Ushiromiya Kinzo, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ Momentos después^**

-¿Krauss-niisan y los demás están allí? – Eva se dirigió a Natsuhi, quien se encontraba saliendo del estudio de Kinzo.

-Ellos no están en el estudio. –

-Señora. – Genji llegó corriendo con ambas. – Encontramos algo extraño en el cobertizo del Jardín de las Rosas. –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Verá… Es algo muy difícil de explicar. –

-¿Los encontraste dentro del cobertizo? –

-Aún no lo hemos verificado, el cobertizo está bajo llave. –

**^Frente al cobertizo del Jardín de las Rosas, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

Kanon, Genji, Hideyoshi y Natsuhi se mostraron sorprendidos por lo que se encontraba en el cobertizo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Natsuhi se mostraba aterrada, en la puerta del cobertizo se encontraba dibujando un símbolo muy extraño con sangre.

-¡Qué garabato tan horrible! – Hideyoshi tuvo la misma reacción que Natsuhi. - ¡¿No es uno de esos círculos mágicos usados en ceremonias demoniacas?! –

-No había nada escrito aquí antes de la lluvia de anoche. – Kanon miraba el símbolo confundido.

-Será mejor que entremos a casa. – Eva llegó en ese momento.

-Sí. – Kanon se acercó al candado.

**^Sala Principal, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

Por su parte, María se encontraba viendo la TV, George y el Dr. Nanjo leían un libro cada uno, Battler y Jessica jugaban cartas y Victorique se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Battler viendo el juego. En ese momento, Genji entró con la cara sería y se dirigió al Dr.

-Nanjo-Sensei, discúlpeme, ¿podría acompañarme por favor? –

-¿Un? –

Genji le susurró algo al oído al Dr. Y este puso una cara de terror, inmediatamente se puso de pie y siguió a Genji.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – George se puso de pie.

-Vaya que tenían prisa. – Battler habló.

-Sí. – Respondió Jessica.

-Se ve interesante, vamos a verlo. – Dijo Battler.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, María-chan? –

-Uu~ María verá la televisión. –

-Regresaremos pronto. – Dijo George.

-Uu~. –

-¿Y tú, Victorique? –

-Si Battler-kun quiere que lo acompañe, iré. –

-Entonces ven conmigo, Victorique. –

-Sí. –

Cada uno tomó un paraguas y corrieron detrás de Genji y Nanjo, cuando llegaron al cobertizo del Jardín, Natsuhi los detuvo.

-¡No se acerquen! ¡Regresen a la Mansión! –

Jessica tiró su paraguas y corrió para ver qué pasaba, Natsuhi trató de detenerla pero no pudo.

-¡AHHHHH~! – Jessica puso una cara de horror y los 3 se acercaron para ver que sucedía.

Los tres quedaron petrificados: en el cobertizo se encontraban los cuerpos de Krauss, Kyrie, Rudolf, Rosa y Gohda, todos tenían las caras desfiguradas y despedazadas.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – George dijo.

-Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. – Dijo Battler, mientras tomaba la mano de Victorique.

-Battler-san… - Victorique abrazó al joven pelirrojo.

-¡George! ¡Llévate a todos a la Mansión! – Eva le gritó a su hijo. - ¡Rápido! –

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Natsuhi detenía a Jessica.

-¡Jessica, no debes entrar! ¡No mires! –

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Jessica comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Natsuhi.

-A juzgar por la rigidez de los cadáveres… Deben haber pasado 6 horas desde su muerte, y viendo las áreas desfiguradas, puedo asegurarlo que lo hicieron después de matarlos. –

Hideyoshi se cubrió la boca. - ¡¿Rasgaron sus rostros después de matarlos?! No se contentaron con matarlos… ¡Y les hicieron algo tan brutal! ¡Demonios! ¡Solo demonios pudieron hacerlo! -

-¡Es horrible! ¡Es demasiado horrible! – Battler dejó caer su paraguas y tomó su cabeza mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡Battler-san, cálmate! – Victorique trataba de calmarlo. – _"Beatrice-san… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" –_

-Padre. – George habló. – Sha… No, ¿solo hay cinco personas? –

-No, hay seis… - Hideyoshi y Kanon miraban otro cuerpo. – Hay una más aquí atrás. –

-¡¿Ah?! –

-George, ¿fue ayer cuando viste a Shannon por última vez? –

-Sí. –

-¿Qué cara tenía Shannon antes de irse? –

-Tenía una hermosa sonrisa… -

-Al parecer Shannon quería que la recordaras así. No la mires. –

George comenzó a llorar y Victorique abrazó aún más a Battler para consolarlo.

-Padre… Quiero que veas algo por mí… ¿Shannon tiene un anillo en alguno de sus dedos? –

-¿Un anillo? – Hideyoshi se agachó para verificarlo y Kanon señalo uno.- Oh, aquí está, es un anillo de diamante. –

-¿Qué mano? ¿Qué dedo? –

-Es el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. –

-¡George, no puedo creerlo! –

-¡Eva! – Hideyoshi le gritó a su esposa. – No sabemos quién le dio el anillo a Shannon, pero, Shannon lo aceptó sin que nadie la obligara… Y se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda ¿no te parece algo bueno? –

-¡Shannon! – George comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-George-san… - Victorique miró a George y agachó su mirada. – _"Onee-chan… ¿Por qué Shannon-neechan? ¡¿Por qué ella?!" _¡Shannon-chan! – Victorique comenzó a llorar de igual manera, Battler la abrazó y ella se aferró al joven que le ofrecía sus brazos en ese momento.

**^Sala Principal, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ Momentos después^**

-¿Mamá? – María miraba al Dr. Nanjo, quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-Sí… Tus tíos Krauss y Rudolf, tu tía Kyrie, Gohda-san y también Shannon-chan. –

-Informaré a su padre sobre esto. – Natsuhi caminó hacía la puerta. – Dudo que sepa sobre este crimen. –

-Iré contigo. – Dijo Eva. – Ahora que Krauss-niisan se ha ido, mi padre es mi responsabilidad, Natsuhi-neesan, no puedo dejarte con toda la carga. -

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Ambas salieron con dirección al Estudio de Kinzo.

-Qué problemáticas… - Dijo el Dr. Nanjo.

En ese momento, Kumasawa llegó corriendo al lugar asustada. - ¡Este…En el comedor…! –

**^Comedor, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-Ya estaba así cuando entré a preparar el desayuno. –

Algunas sillas estaban tiradas y desacomodadas, tanto en el suelo como en la mesa habían manchas de sangre…

-El culpable debió hacerlo aquí anoche… - Battler sostenía la mano de Victorique aún.

-Eva y yo regresamos a nuestra habitación poco después de medianoche, el crimen debió ocurrir después de eso. –

Jessica estuvo a punto de caer desmallada, pero Kanon la sostuvo y recuperó el conocimiento. Victorique notó eso y, enfadada, se aferró más a Battler.

-_"Mantente alejada del Amante Fantasma, Jessica… Él es solo mío." –_

-_"Victorique-sama… ¿Qué está tratando de hacer? ¿Por qué se comporta así con Battler-sama? ¿Acaso trata de darle celos a Jessica-sama?" –_

Todos regresan a la sala principal, George, Jessica, Battler y Victorique se sientan juntos.

-Battler-kun… ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí… En este momento, mi enojo es más que mi tristeza. – Battler cerró su puño. – No sé quién es el culpable ni donde está, ¡pero nunca se lo perdonaré! –

-Yo tampoco… Aunque la tristeza me consuma… Mi mente está nublada. –

Jessica abrazó a su primo George, al igual que Victorique abrazó a Battler.

-Te entiendo George-sama, para mi Shannon-chan era… Shannon-chan era… -

-Creo que era así. – El Dr. Nanjo dibujó el extraño símbolo en la puerta del cobertizo. – No lo recuerdo muy bien. –

-María-chan. – Dijo Hideyoshi. – Sabes mucho sobre estas cosas ¿no? ¿Viene algo a tu mente? –

María comenzó a reír como lunática, después puso una cara inocente y luego volvió a sonreír tétricamente.

-¿Acaso no saben lo qué es? – María tomó la pluma y terminó el dibujo incompleto que Nanjo había hecho. – Éste es el Séptimo Círculo Mágico del Sol, da el poder para escapar de la represión y ganarse la libertad. –

-¿Escapar de la represión y ganarse la libertad? –

-Está en el Antiguo Testamento de la Biblia, en Salmos 116:16, 17. –

En ese momento Natsuhi y Eva entraron a la habitación.

-¿Notificaste a la policía? –

-Bueno, la radio está fuera de alcance, así que no podemos contactar a nadie fuera de la isla, no podremos hacer nada hasta que el barco llegue mañana. –

-Quieres decir… Que el asesino de esas seis personas, ¿todavía está en esta isla? –

-Uu~ El culpable no es humano, fue… La bruja. –

-A propósito, mi padre no estaba en el estudio. – Eva habló. – El cuarto estaba vacío. –

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra el culpable. – Dijo Natsuhi. –Tratemos de permanecer juntos y de buscar a su padre. –

-¿Hay alguna parte que no hayamos revisado todavía? –

-Aún no buscamos en el cuarto de empleados, pero dudo que el amo esté allí. –

Todos se dirigieron al cuarto de empleados, al entrar la habitación estaba sola.

-En efecto, no está. –

Battler abrió la caja donde se guardaban todas las llaves. – Genji-san, ¿es esta la única llave que abre el cobertizo en el Jardín de las Rosas? –

-Sí, no tiene duplicado, es una llave única. –

-En ese caso…Hay algo muy raro. – Dijo Battler. – Después de que el culpable tiró los seis cuerpos en el cobertizo y cerró con llave la puerta pudo haber tirado la llave, en cambio, regresó aquí a dejar la llave en su lugar. Para poder usar esta llave, el culpable tendría que estar familiarizado con esta mansión ¿no? –

-¡No puede ser! ¿Significa que uno de nosotros es el culpable? –

-No es lo que quise decir, pero… –

Después de eso, todos se fueron a la sala principal a desayunar algo, mientras que Victorique, Kanon, Kumasawa y Genji se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos y conversando.

-¿Por qué Beatrice-sama mató a Shannon? – Kanon miraba al suelo confundido.

-El destino lo es todo. – Genji dijo.

-Genji-sama, usted dijo que habían señales de sangre en la puerta de la Señora. –

-Sí, eran algo perturbadoras. –

-Fue Beatrice-sama ¿verdad? – Kanon dijo. – En ese caso, ¿por qué la Señora no fue parte del Sacrificio? –

-Es simple, Kanon-san. – Victorique se dirigió a Kanon.

-¿Eh? -

-Responderé tu duda… Beatrice-san no pudo herir a Natsuhi-sama porque ella tenía un amuleto en la perilla de su puerta, debido a eso ella no pudo utilizar a Natsuhi-sama como sacrificio del Primer Crepúsculo, en consecuencia de eso tuvo que elegir a alguien más para que la reemplazara, esa fue Shannon-neechan. –

-Si ella era elegida, entonces Shannon… ¡Shannon no habría tenido que morir! –

-Parece una conversación interesante. – Battler entró en ese momento al lugar. - ¿Puedo unirme? –

-Battler-san… -

_Battler-san ha escuchado la conversación… Me alegro de ninguno de ellos sepa aún quien soy en realidad… No… No puedo permitir que se den cuenta… ¡No puedo permitir que sepan quién soy! Si eso llegara a pasar, entonces yo… Yo no podría estar con mi Amante Fantasma… _

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	3. Bruja, Desamor y Asesinato Doble

**_*POV Victorique*_**

_Sobre la colina, aquella por dónde la salida del Sol de verano cambia a un rojo bermellón penetrante, esa persona despierta... Yo no estoy ahí, no se me permite estar ahí... Sin ver su cara, sin decir adiós... Con mi corazón lleno únicamente de amor, sólo puedo desvanecerme... El arrepentimiento aparece en mi corazón como el fuego de un fantasma, adentrándome más hacía la oscuridad..._

**_-Maboroshi no Koibito no Naku Koro Ni-_**

**_Arco I: "La Doncella de la Luna Plateada"_**

**_Capítulo III: "Beatrice: Bruja, Desamor y Asesinato Doble"_**

-Fue Beatrice-sama ¿verdad? – Kanon dijo. – En ese caso, ¿por qué la Señora no fue parte del Sacrificio? –

-Es simple, Kanon-san. – Victorique se dirigió a Kanon.

-¿Eh? -

-Responderé tu duda… Beatrice-san no pudo herir a Natsuhi-sama porque ella tenía un amuleto en la perilla de su puerta, debido a eso ella no pudo utilizar a Natsuhi-sama como sacrificio del Primer Crepúsculo, en consecuencia de eso tuvo que elegir a alguien más para que la reemplazara, esa fue Shannon-neechan. –

-Si ella era elegida, entonces Shannon… ¡Shannon no habría tenido que morir! –

-Parece una conversación interesante. – Battler entró en ese momento al lugar. - ¿Puedo unirme? –

-Battler-san… -

_Battler-san ha escuchado la conversación… Me alegro de ninguno de ellos sepa aún quien soy en realidad… No… No puedo permitir que se den cuenta… ¡No puedo permitir que sepan quién soy! Si eso llegara a pasar, entonces yo… Yo no podría estar con mi Amante Fantasma… _

Todos se pusieron de pie frente al pelirrojo.

-Beatrice-sama es una bruja que vive en el bosque de Isla Rokken, realmente existe y es la persona que le dio el oro al amo. – Kanon le explicó a Battler.

-¿Ella vive en la Isla actualmente? –

-Sí. –

-¿La han visto a la cara? –

Kumasawa rio. – Nadie puede verla, Beatrice-sama no tiene forma física. –

-Beatrice-sama no tiene un cuerpo. – Genji habló. – Por lo que oí, el retrato muestra cómo se veía cuando poseyó un cuerpo humano. –

-Beatrice-sama se muestra de vez en cuando en forma de mariposa dorada. –

-¿De qué están hablando? – Battler los miró. – Esto de brujas y hechicería es solo un cuento de mi abuelo ¿cierto? – Battler seguía sin creer.

-Beato existe. – Dijo Victorique. – Yo la he visto, yo he convivido con ella. –

-¿Victorique? ¿Tú también? –

-Solo digo la verdad, Battler-san. – Victorique caminó hacia él. – No deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera esto de Beato-san, después de todo ella está aquí. –

Battler comenzó a recorrer el lugar con su mirada desesperadamente, sin poder percibir algo…

-No puedes verla, Battler. – María llegó al lugar en ese momento con una sonrisa tétrica. – Parece que tu onda no coincide con la de ella. –

-María. –

-Por eso no puedes verla ni dirigirte a ella. Pero muy pronto Beatrice revivirá y podrás verla. – María rio y caminó hacia adelante. – Battler ¿aún no lo entiendes? Beatrice existe. –

-Existe, ¿en dónde? –

-Aquí, ahora mismo Beatrice está aquí, tienes suerte de llevar ese amuleto de escorpión, de no haberlo tenido, podrías haber terminado muerto como los demás. –

María comenzó a reír y Battler se mostró asustado…

-¡María-san, detente! –

-¿Ah? ¿Quién te crees, Victorique? No entiendo porque Beatrice aun no te ha matado. –

-Beato nunca me lastimaría, en cambio… No puedo prometerte que no seas la próxima. – Victorique caminó y le tomó la mano a Battler. – Será mejor que cambies María, de lo contrario podrías ser la siguiente. –

-Lamentablemente anoche no llevaba ese amuleto, lo perdí poco después de recibirlo, ¡no creo que el amuleto tenga algo que ver! ¡No existe la maldición de ninguna bruja! ¡Así es! Las brujas no existen en ninguna parte, ¡no creo en esa basura! –

-Battler-san… _-_

_¿Qué es esto…? Me siento débil y me duele… ¿Qué me está pasando?_

**^Flashback^**

_- Las brujas no existen en ninguna parte, ¡no creo en esa basura! –_

**^Fin del Flashback^**

_¡Eso es! Battler dijo que no creía en las brujas… Entonces ¿esta es la toxina anti-magia? Si es así… Duele…_

-¿Estás bien, Victorique? –

-Estoy algo mareada… -

-Vamos, te llevo a la sala de nuevo. –

-Si… Gracias. –

**^Sala Principal, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-¿Recuerdan…la carta que María-chan leyó anoche? – George habló, mientras Jessica lo miraba sentada frente a él al igual que Battler, quién tenía a Victorique recostada en sus piernas.

-Sí, decía que todo lo que el abuelo creó con el oro sería parte del interés. – Jessica habló.

-Pensemos en eso… - George dijo. – Y si los hijos del abuelo, sus nietos y sus empleados… ¿fueran producto del uso de ese oro? –

-¿Significaría que nuestras vidas forman parte del interés? – Battler habló.

-Solo es una teoría, pero si la teoría es correcta… -

-Pero esa carta que resolviendo el enigma no se cobraría el interés. –

-Significa que si no queremos morir a manos de Beatrice, debemos resolver el enigma juntos. –

-Esa extraña carta tiene mucho sentido si lo ves de esa manera. – Hideyoshi habló mientras se paraba al lado de su hijo.

-Así que el culpable quiere obligarnos a encontrar el escondite del oro. – Natsuhi se sentó al lado de Jessica.

-En tal caso, ¿no es lo mejor preguntarle a Kinzo-san su ubicación? – Nanjo se sentó en el sillón individual. – No tenían que matar a seis personas para conseguirlo. –

-No puede ser, ¿y si tiene secuestrado al abuelo? – Todos miraron a Battler. – "Si no dice dónde está el oro, mataré a los miembros de su familia, uno por uno." –

-Esto se pone interesante ¿no? – Dijo Eva, sentada al lado de su hijo. – Por cierto, me pregunto cuándo desapareció mi Padre. – Eva abrió un abanico mientras tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. - ¿Quién fue el último en verlo? –

-Creo que fui yo. – Natsuhi dijo. – Esta mañana fui a saludarlo, Genji, todo este tiempo tuve la llave, aquí tienes. – Natsuhi le regresó la llave del estudio a Genji.

_¿Por qué se aferran a buscar al culpable entre ustedes mismos? ¿No se supone que son familia? Entonces ¿por qué se inculpan unos a otros? No lo entiendo… Battler-san ya lo ha escuchado, la única culpable es Beatrice-san, si… Solo ella puede ser culpable… No entiendo cómo pudo asesinar a Shannon-chan para completar el sacrificio, pero… No puedo inculpar a alguien más, la única culpable es Beatrice-san, tengo que vivir con ello…_

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dispararme? – Eva miró sonriente a Natsuhi, quien le apuntaba con una escopeta. - ¡Anda, dispara! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Admite que escondes la verdad! –

-¡DESGRACIADA! –

Battler rio y todos lo miraron. – Eso no tendría ningún sentido, no podemos asumir que Natsuhi-obaasan sea la culpable. –

-¿Y cómo explicas que mi padre haya desaparecido? –

-Él no desapareció, o sea… Cuando entraron al estudio de mi abuelo, no lo encontraron y él dejó la sala. Siendo así, no hay ninguna contradicción con lo que dice Natsuhi-obaasan. –

Eva se levantó enfurecida. - ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Por qué haría mi Padre algo así?! –

-¿Era necesario que acuñara ese papel en la puerta, Eva-obaasan? Su coartada la hace sospechosa, ya que usted recibiría la herencia. –

-¡Así es! – Jessica apoyó a Battler. - ¡Demuestre que no mató a todos anoche, en vez de inculpar a mi madre! –

Natsuhi y Hideyoshi se retiraron a su habitación, por su parte, Victorique se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Victorique? –

-Afuera… Necesito tomar un poco de aire. – La rubia continuó caminando y salió del lugar.

-Victorique… -

-Señorita… - Kanon miró a Victorique confundido.

**^Flashback^**

_Victorique se acercó al oído de Kanon y le susurró con una voz de lo más dulce… - A mediodía… En el Jardín de las Rosas… -_

**^Fin del Flashback^**

-¿Ah? – Kanon miró al reloj: 11:50 am. – _"Ya veo… ¿Entonces definitivamente Victo-san me esperará allá?" – _Con su permiso, tengo algo que hacer. –

-¿Tú también, Kanon-san? – Jessica miraba al joven pelinegro.

**^Jardín de las Rosas, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ 10 minutos después^**

Kanon se encontraba caminando por el Jardín de Rosas, pudo divisar a Victorique sentada en el suelo a un lado de uno de los rosales, fue entonces hacia ella y se paró junto a la joven.

-Señorita. –

-No tienes que ser formal conmigo, Kanon-kun. –

-Victo-san… - Kanon se sentó junto a ella. - ¿Para qué me citó? -

-Solamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo… Después de que Kinzo-sama decida quién será mi prometido no podremos volver a vernos nunca más... Así que quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda contigo y disfrutar de ello… - Victorique miró a Kanon y le sonrió. – Después de todo, eres mi Amante Fantasma. –

-No digas eso, Victo-san… - Kanon miró al cielo nublado. – Yo solo soy un mueble, no tengo futuro, ni sueños, ni oportunidades… ¡No existe el amor entre humanos y muebles! –

-Kanon-kun… -

-Como mueble no puedo amar a nadie, te agradezco el que pienses en mí como un ser humano, ese sentimiento es suficiente para mí. –

-¡No digas eso, Kanon-kun! – Victorique se acercó más a Kanon. - ¡Tú puedes amar a alguien! No tienes que ser un mueble… ¡Puedes ser un ser humano! Además… - Victorique miró al cielo. – Yo tampoco soy humana… -

-Victo-san… -

-Por eso… No digas que no puedes amar a nadie, ¿vale…? –

-Victo-san… - Kanon miró a Victorique fijamente. – Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. – El pelinegro se puso de pie y miró a la joven. – Con tu permiso. -

-Kanon-kun… - Victorique miró a Kanon alejarse del lugar y adentrarse a la Mansión. – Kanon-kun… -

**^Flashback^**

_-¡Por favor! Quiero verle. – _

_-De acuerdo, puedes ir. – La mujer puso su tasa de té en la mesa. – Pero ten en cuenta que es un amor imposible, ¿lo aceptarás? ¿Aun así quieres ir? –_

_-Sí… No importa que sea un amor prohibido, no importa si soy rechazada… ¡Quiero verle! ¡Quiero ver a mi Amante Fantasma! – _

_-Bien… Entonces te deseo suerte, mi linda Luna… Victorique-chan. – _

_-¡Gracias, mamá! –_

**^Fin del Flashback^**

-Tenías razón, mamá… - Victorique comienza a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. – Debo esperar eternamente para reunirme con mi Amante Fantasma… - La joven, con una sonrisa deprimente, levanta la vista al cielo, el cual mostraba que pronto se desataría una fuerte lluvia. – Pero eso es imposible… Porque mi Amante Fantasma no existe, es solo una ilusión… -

Victorique comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras levantaba su rostro al cielo… En la puerta principal de la Mansión se encontraba parado Kanon mirando deprimente escena, el chico solo apretó su mano contra su pecho mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-Perdóname Victo-san, pero no puedo corresponderte… Porque solo soy un mueble. – El chico decidió dejar aquello atrás y regresó al interior de la Mansión…

**^Habitación de Ushiromiya Eva & Hideyoshi, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken ~ 7:00 pm^**

-¿Es necesario que trates tan mal a Natsuhi-neesan? – Hideyoshi puso la cadena en la puerta de la habitación, luego caminó hacía Eva y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿No lo ves? Yo he odiado a Krauss desde que éramos niños. Siempre quise ser como él y ser la sucesora de nuestro Padre, siempre guardé ese deseo en mi corazón… Me pregunto si George me odia por esto… -

-Él es capaz de comprender los sentimientos de sus padres. – Hideyoshi abrazó a Eva. –Comprenderá por qué quieres ser la sucesora de la familia, sé que él lo entiende perfectamente. –

-Eso espero, pero… -

-En todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nunca cuestioné nuestra forma de vida. –

-Me alegra poder estar a tu lado… -

**^Jardín de las Rosas, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-¿Lo dices enserio? –

_-Sí… No debería sentirse mal, Victorique-sama. –_

-Pero… Kanon-kun lo dijo… Que no puede corresponderme… -

-_Aun cuando ese tonto diga eso, usted no debe perder la esperanza… Después de todo, su Amante Fantasma puede o no puede ser ese tonto mueble. –_

-Tienes razón, Onee-sama… Puede que mi Amante Fantasma sea Battler-san y no Kanon-kun… -

_-¿Lo ve? Entonces borre esa tristeza de su corazón y vuelva a ser la misma chica sonriente de siempre. –_

-Eso haré, gracias Lucifer-Oneesama… -

_-Aquí estaré para usted siempre que lo necesite, Victorique-sama. –_

-Te he dicho que no uses el "sama" conmigo, Lucifer. –

_-De acuerdo, Victorique-san. –_

_-De las Siete Estacas del Purgatorio, te invoco, apareced ante mí, la hermana mayor: Lucifer de la Soberbia. –_

_-Esa voz… - _Lucifer miró a la rubia sentada frente a ella.

-Beato-san… - Victorique miró a Lucifer. – Beatrice te está llamando, ¿verdad? –

_-Sí… Con su permiso Victorique-san, tengo que ir con Beatrice-sama. – _

-Adelante, ve, Lucí-chan. –

_-Nos veremos pronto, Victo-san. – _Lucifer desapareció entre muchas mariposas doradas.

_-_Adiós, Lucifer… - Victorique se puso de pie y regresó al interior de la Mansión.

**^Afuera de la Habitación de Ushiromiya Eva & Hideyoshi, Mansión Ushiromiya, Isla Rokken^**

-Hideyoshi-sama, Eva-sama, la cena está lista. –

Genji tocó a la puerta, pero se extrañó de no recibir una respuesta interna, por lo que miró a Kanon extrañado, el pelinegro volteó al suelo y miró algo familiar…

-Genji-sama, eso es… -

Ambos se asustaron al ver aquello: un sobre con el ala dorada de la Familia Ushiromiya estaba debajo de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Eva-sama, Hideyoshi-sama! ¡¿Están ahí?! – Genji comenzó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente. - ¡Por favor respóndanme, Eva-sama! –

Al escuchar la TV encendida y no recibir respuesta, Genji sacó su llave maestra y abrió la puerta, pero esta tenía la cadena puesta y casi no pudo abrirla.

-¡Eva-sama, Hideyoshi-sama! – Al no ver movimiento alguno, Genji miró a Kanon. – Informaré a Natsuhi-sama sobre esto, ve por Kumasawa y corten esta cadena. –

-Está bien. –

**^Momentos después…^**

Kanon y Kumasawa llegan corriendo a la habitación, pero ambos se asustan al ver un símbolo dibujado con sangre en la puerta de la habitación.

-Esto es… - Kanon se acerca a la puerta y corta la cadena con las pinzas, el pelinegro abre la puerta y entra corriendo. - ¡Eva-sama! ¡AH! –

Ushiromiya Eva se encontraba acostada en su cama con una estaca clavada en la cabeza…

-¡Hideyoshi-sama! –

Kanon y Kumasawa entraron al baño de la habitación, donde Hideyoshi se encontraba recostado en la tina de baño, con la regadera abierta y una estaca idéntica a la Eva en su cabeza…

Todos los demás llegan a la habitación y se quedan impactados por lo que ven, George miraba a su madre tendida en la cama y comienza a llorar, sucesivamente se lanza sobre el cuerpo de su madre y llora desesperado…

-¡¿Quién…?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! Lo mataré, ¡lo mataré! –

-George-san, cálmate por favor… - Victorique trató de tocarle el hombro, pero el joven le golpeó la mano.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! – George la mira por unos momentos y luego su mirada se vuelve fría. – Fuiste tú… ¡FUISTE TU! –

-¡George! ¿De qué hablas? –

-¡Ella no estuvo con nosotros después de que salió de la sala en la mañana! –

-George-san, espera… Yo no… -

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Todo esto empezó cuando tú llegaste! –

-¡Yo no hice nada! Yo estuve con Kanon-san después de que salí de la sala. –

-Kanon-san volvió a la Mansión antes de la 1… Después de eso estuviste sola… - Jessica miró a Victorique. - ¿Dónde estuviste en todo ese tiempo? –

-En el Jardín de las Rosas. –

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡TU LOS MATASTE! –

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así! –

-¡¿Entonces quién fue?! ¡Nadie más pudo haberlo hecho! ¡Admítelo, Victorique! –

Todos los presentes miraban preocupados aquella disputa entre George, Jessica y Victorique sin saber la verdad…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	4. Lágrimas, Dolor y la Verdad Sobre el Epi

–Fuiste tú… ¡FUISTE TU! –

-¡George! ¿De qué hablas? –

-¡Ella no estuvo con nosotros después de que salió de la sala en la mañana! –

-George-san, espera… Yo no… -

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Todo esto empezó cuando tú llegaste! –

-¡Yo no hice nada! Yo estuve con Kanon-san después de que salí de la sala. –

-Kanon-san volvió a la Mansión antes de la 1… Después de eso estuviste sola… - Jessica miró a Victorique. - ¿Dónde estuviste en todo ese tiempo? –

-En el Jardín de las Rosas. –

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡TU LOS MATASTE! –

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así! –

-¡¿Entonces quién fue?! ¡Nadie más pudo haberlo hecho! ¡Admítelo, Victorique! –

Todos los presentes miraban preocupados aquella disputa entre George, Jessica y Victorique sin saber la verdad…

**_-Maboroshi no Koibito no Naku Koro Ni-_**

**_Arco I: "La Doncella de la Luna Plateada"_**

**_Capítulo IV: "Victorique: Lágrimas, Dolor y la Verdad Sobre el Epitafio Bajo el Retrato"_**

Natsuhi miró al suelo. – Otro de los sobres de su Padre. – La mujer recogió la carta y todos los presentes la miraron.

-George, lo mejor es no desconfiar de nosotros. Además… – Battler abrazó a Victorique. – Yo confío en Victorique, por eso no creo que ella sea la culpable. –

-Battler-kun… - Victorique miró dulcemente al pelirrojo y le sonrió. – Gracias, Battler-kun… -

Todos salieron del cuarto y Genji lo cerró con llave.

-Hasta que llegue la policía, este cuarto debe permanecer bajo llave, ¿de acuerdo? – Natsuhi miró a los presentes.

-Uu~ Huele muy mal. – María tapaba su nariz.

-¿Qué es ese olor? – Jessica hizo lo mismo que María.

Todos se percataron de ello.

-Iré a ver. – Dijo Kumasawa.

-Kanon, ve tú también, es peligroso estar solo. – Genji miró al pelinegro.

-Sí. –

-Yo iré con ustedes. – Victorique se acercó a Kanon y a Kumasawa. – ¿Vale? –

-De acuerdo… - Battler miró a la rubia fijamente. – Ten cuidado, por favor… -

-Lo tendré, nos vemos después Battler-kun. –

Los tres tomaron rumbo siguiendo aquel extraño olor, mientras que todos los demás regresaron a la sala principal… Natsuhi, Nanjo y Genji se encontraban consolando a George, mientras que Battler, Jessica y María estaban sentados al lado del televisor.

-Debe sentirse terrible… - Jessica miraba a George. – Asesinaron a su amada y a sus padres en un solo día… -

-La habitación no solo estaba bajo llave, también tenía la cadena puesta. – Battler puso su mano en su barbilla. – Significa que esa habitación estaba totalmente cerrada. –

-¿Cómo podría hacer el culpable algo así desde afuera? Quizá toco a la puerta y cuando Eva-obaasan abrió la puerta le enterró la estaca… –

-Eso no tendría sentido, el cadáver de Eva-obaasan estaba en la cama y el de Hideyoshi-ojiisan en el baño. –

-Claro. – Jessica se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Uu~ - María miraba con una mirada escalofriante y llena de satisfacción a Battler. - ¿Satisfecho? –

-¿Qué insinúas? –

María rio y luego apuntó a Battler. – Battler, sigues sospechando de alguien de la familia, ¿verdad? – María puso sus manos en su cintura y se agachó hacia Battler. – Nunca creíste posible que Beatrice fuera la culpable ¿verdad? Fue por eso que Beatrice te está dando pruebas. Este crimen es imposible para un ser humano, eso prueba que ella es la culpable. – María volvió a reír sínicamente y Battler se levantó y la golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡No tienes de que reírte! A propósito… En la puerta de la habitación de Eva-obaasan habían unos garabatos, ¿qué significan? –

-Uu~ Ese fue el Primer Círculo Mágico de la Luna, Antiguo Testamento, Salmos 107:16, puede abrir cualquier puerta sin importar como se cerró. – María volvió a reír y Battler la golpeó nuevamente.

-¡Asesinaron personas! No me importa lo que sepas, pero trata de mostrar empatía. –

-Uu~ Peleador. –

-Oye, ¿no te parece que María actúa raro? – Jessica se acercó a George. – Puede que le gusten mucho las brujas, pero… Asesinaron a su madre. –

-Acaso ¿crees que María-chan está relacionada con el crimen? –

-María y Beatrice se encontraron. – Jessica y George miraron a Battler y a María. - ¿Podría ella saber quién es Beatrice y ocultarlo? –

**^En alguna parte de la Mansión Ushiromiya…^**

-Definitivamente viene de aquí. –

Kanon, Victorique y Kumasawa se encontraban bajando unas escaleras mientras tapaban sus narices.

-¿De nuevo será la olla? – Preguntó Kumasawa.

En ese momento se escuchó que cerraron una puerta y Kumasawa se cayó al suelo del susto.

-¡Kumasawa-san! ¿Está bien? – Victorique se sentó al lado de Kumasawa.

-¡Hay una salida de la cámara de calderas! ¡Debemos darnos prisa o escaparán! – Kanon salió corriendo hacía la Cámara de las Calderas.

-¡Kanon-san! – Kumasawa le gritó al joven.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡No vayas! – Victorique trató de persuadirlo.

-Ve tras él… Es peligroso que vaya solo. –

-Entiendo, regresaré pronto Kumasawa-san. – Victorique salió corriendo detrás de Kanon.

Kanon entró en la Cámara de las Calderas y cerró la puerta tras de sí, quiso encender la luz pero no funcionaba, así que tomó una cuchilla con sus dos manos mientras miraba al frente. Por su parte, Victorique llegó al mismo lugar, quiso abrir la puerta pero esta no se movía, pereciera que alguien le había puesto seguro por dentro.

**_*POV Victorique*_**

_No puede ser…_

Victorique comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperada. - ¡Kanon-kun, Kanon-kun! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¡Kanon-kun! ¡KANON-KUN! –

-La ruleta es un juego en el que se apuesta a números pares e impares, entre rojo y negro, una apuesta de bajo riesgo, a rojo o negro, no resulta en mucha ganancia. – Poco a poco varias mariposas doradas fueron apareciendo en el cuatro, frente a Kanon. – Por otro lado, si se apuesta a algo poco probable y se gana, es lo contrario, el Amo decía que ganar en condiciones desiguales como esas, era un milagro, y él pagó por usar esa magia. – Kanon comenzó a caminar.

_Esta presencia que siento… ¿Es Beato-san…? ¡Si es así, significa que Kanon-kun está en peligro!_

-¡Kanon-kun! ¡Ábreme, ábreme! ¡Kanon-kun! –

-Uno de los agujeros de la ruleta no es ni rojo ni negro. – Kanon se paró. – Sí… ¡Hay un agujero que contiene el cero! Ya antes tomé una decisión… Decidí que su Shannon moría antes que yo, ¡me sacrificaría para derrumbar esa ruleta! ¡Yo ya no soy ningún mueble! ¡Yo soy el cero en la ruleta! –

-¡Kanon-kun ya detente! ¡No retes a Beato-san! ¡Te lo suplico, abre la puerta! ¡Kanon-kun! –

-¡Éste es el fin de la ruleta demoniaca! ¡Puede esperar otros mil años más en el Infierno hasta que alguien la invoque! ¡Beatrice! –

Kanon alzó la cuchilla para destruir las mariposas doradas, pero un sonido se escuchó detrás de él, el chico volteó y no vio nada, regresó su mirada al frente y en su mente se hizo presente el rostro de Beatrice dibujado en el retrato de la Mansión, una risa siniestra se escuchó al mismo tiempo de que esa visión se presentó y, antes de que se diera cuenta, una estaca estaba clavada en el pecho de Kanon… El joven cayó de espalda al suelo y sangre comenzó a manchar el piso.

_¿Silencio…?_

-Kanon-kun… ¡Kanon-kun! – Victorique movió la perilla de la puerta nuevamente y finalmente pudo abrirla… - ¡Kanon-kun! ¡Ah! – La chica miró el cuerpo del joven, aun respiraba pero débilmente. La rubia no aguantó y se dejó caer en el suelo, sacó la estaca del pecho del chico y lo tomó en sus brazos. - ¡Kanon-kun! ¡Kanon-kun! ¡Resiste, Kanon-kun! ¡KANON-KUN~! –

Al lugar llegaron todos los demás, quienes miraron aquella escena asombrados… El vestido de Victorique estaba manchado por la sangre de Kanon y sus ojos tenían lágrimas, se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Kanon y no permitió que Jessica tocara al joven a punto de morir. Genji trató de prender la luz pero fue en vano, Battler encendió una linterna y se dio cuenta que una puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Por el patio! – Battler corrió hacía la puerta.

-¡Battler-kun, es peligroso ir solo! – Natsuhi corrió detrás de él.

-Nanjo-Sensei… Salve a Kanon-kun… ¡Salve a Kanon-kun, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Ayúdelo! –

-Sí. –

**^Momentos después…^**

Genji encendió un generador de emergencia y la luz pudo ser vista en aquella Cámara, el Dr. Nanjo le quitó la camisa a Kanon con la ayuda de Victorique y, entre ambos, vendaron al joven después de limpiar la herida.

Genji tomó la estaca en su mano. – Ésta es el arma que traspasó a Kanon. – Genji se la mostró a todos los presentes, Battler y Natsuhi ya habían regresado al lugar.

-¿Y esta es la fuente de aquél olor? – Battler miró deprimido algo en el suelo, frente a la caldera: el cuerpo de una persona quemado totalmente con una estaca idéntica a la que traspasó a Kanon clavada en la frente. - ¿Están seguros de que se trata del cadáver de mi abuelo? –

-Mira sus pies. – Le dijo Natsuhi.

-¡¿Tiene seis dedos?! –

-Se llama "polidactilia", el Amo nació con seis dedos en cada pie. – Genji miró el cadáver y se sorprendió de no ver algo… - ¡El Anillo de la familia no está en su dedo! –

Todos miraron sorprendidos al cadáver, percatándose de lo dicho por Genji…

**^Sala Principal, Mansión Ushiromiya ~ Momentos después^**

-¿Dónde está Victorique? – Preguntó Battler.

-Está cuidando de Kanon. – Natsuhi respondió. – Dijo que quería ayudar al Dr. Nanjo. -

-Esa debería ser yo… - Jessica susurró para sí misma.

-Ya veo… -

**^Flashback^**

_-No es necesario el "sama" ¿sabes? Después de todo tenemos que tratarnos como si fuéramos prometidos. – _

_-Tienes razón Battler-kun, es solo que este tratado de Padre con Kinzo-sama es algo cruel… -_

_-¿A qué te refieres? – _

_-Me obligarán a casarme con alguno de ustedes dos, pero yo no puedo elegir con quién casarme… A cualquiera que sea el elegido, se le privará de casarse con la persona que realmente ama, igual que a mí. – _

_-¿Uh? –_

_-Quizás tú aún no hayas conocido a una mujer de la cual enamorarte… Pero George-kun tiene a alguien que ama, estoy segura de ello, y si él resulta el elegido no podrá casarse con esa persona. – _

_-Ya veo… - _

_-Además… Yo también ya amo a alguien… - _

_-¿Enserio? –_

_-Sí… Pero es un amor prohibido, solamente es un "amante fantasma". – _

_-¿Amante fantasma? – _

**^Fin del Flashback^**

-¿A Victorique le gustaba Kanon-kun? – Battler dijo con una mirada decaída.

-Sí. – Respondió Kumasawa, con un tono deprimente.

-Genji. – Natsuhi habló. – La Cámara de Calderas estaba cerrada con llave ¿no? –

-Sí, la puerta que da a las escaleras fue cerrada con llave, pero, no hay ninguna cerradura para la puerta que lleva al patio, no puede decirse que se cierra completamente. –

-Quizás realmente exista una 20° persona en esta isla. – George dijo. - ¿Podemos estar seguros de eso? -

-¿Y si uno de los primeros 6 cadáveres no era real? –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Les arrancaron las caras, fue imposible reconocer quien era quien ¿y si uno de ellos se mezcló con uno de los cadáveres falsos? –

-¿Significa que uno de ellos sigue con vida? – Dijo Natsuhi. - ¿Quién? -

-No, le pido disculpas, solo es una teoría. –

En ese momento Nanjo entró a la habitación mientras tomaba a Victorique de los hombros, la joven rubia estaba agachada, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre en gran cantidad y de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

-Nanjo-Sensei… - Battler se puso de pie. - ¿Cómo está Kanon-kun? –

Nanjo soltó a Victorique, quien se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar deprimentemente.

-Está… Muerto… Kanon-kun… Falleció… - Battler se acercó a Victorique y la abrazó, la chica se aferró al joven y comenzó a llorar, Jessica también comenzó a llorar, después de todo ella también gustaba de Kanon…

-¿Cómo puede el culpable moverse tan libremente por toda la Mansión? – Preguntó George.

-Sea que existe una 20° persona o no, el culpable tiene una llave maestra o algo parecido. – Respondió Battler. – Al menos por ahora debemos asumir eso. –

-El culpable pudo robar la llave maestra de Gohda o de Shannon. – Dijo Genji.

-Significa que no podemos estar seguros en ninguna habitación de la Mansión. – Dijo Kumasawa, con sus manos agarradas entre sí. - ¡Qué terrible, qué terrible! –

-Solo existe un lugar realmente seguro. – Dijo Genji.

**^Afuera del Estudio de Ushiromiya Kinzo, Mansión Ushiromiya^**

-¿El estudio del abuelo? – Dijo George.

-Uu~ Quizás Beatrice no pueda abrir esta puerta. – Dijo María con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué insinúas? – Dijo Battler.

María apuntó a la perilla de la puerta, la cual tenía grabada un escorpión y algunos círculos y letras idénticos a los del amuleto que le había dado a Battler y a Jessica.

-El Quinto Círculo Mágico de Marte bloquea la magia. – Dijo María.

_¿Entonces es esto lo que hace que mi pecho duela…? _

-Es igual a los amuletos que les di ayer. –

Todos entraron y la puerta se cerró tras entrar el último.

-¿Una cerradura automática? –

-Las únicas dos llaves a esta sala son la que el Amo me confió a mí y la que él guardó para sí. – Genji mostró una llave. – Tomé esta llave del cadáver. –

-Pero si el culpable sacó al abuelo de esta sala, no estamos completamente seguros. – Jessica dijo.

-Debe ser más seguro que cualquier otro lugar. – Respondió Natsuhi.

-No olvides que ese amuleto en la puerta bloquea la magia. – Dijo Battler mientras aun abrazaba a Victorique.

-Jessica, ¿es este el amuleto del que habla María-chan? – Natsuhi le mostró a Jessica el amuleto.

-Sí, María me lo dio ayer. –

-¿Natsuhi-obaasan lo tenía? – María miró extrañada a Natsuhi.

-Sí, lo colgué en mi puerta anoche. –

-Quizás por eso Beatrice no fue capaz de poner un dedo sobre usted. –

-No puede ser… ¿Quiere decir que Beatrice hizo esos garabatos en mi puerta? –

-La carta. –

-No la hemos abierto todavía. – Natsuhi sacó la carta que estaba al lado de los cuerpos de Eva y Hideyoshi.

-"Glorifique mi nombre" ¿qué significará eso? – Nanjo dijo.

-Me pregunto si este también es un mensaje de Beatrice. – George miró el retrato de Beatrice dentro del estudio de Kinzo, era idéntico al de la entrada de la mansión.

-Genji-san. – Dijo Battler. – No me importa si es o no una bruja, pero realmente existe Beatrice ¿verdad? –

-Ella fue la amante de su Padre ¿cierto? –

-Beatrice-sama ya murió. –

-¿Está muerta? – Preguntó George.

-Sí, el Amo se consagró a la magia negra tratando de encontrar una forma de revivir a Beatrice. –

-¿Revivirla de su muerte? – Cuestionó Battler.

-Oí que la anterior esposa de Kinzo vino de un matrimonio forzado y ella falleció, sin embargo, parece que él nunca amó a nadie más que a Beatrice. – Dijo Nanjo.

-Quizás el abuelo quiso creer que Beatrice reviviría como una bruja y que estaría aquí en la Mansión. – Jessica habló tratando de entender a Kinzo.

-Quiso usar la magia para encontrarse con Beatrice por última vez. –

-Ahora puedo entender sus sentimientos. – Dijo George. – Si yo pudiera revivir a Shannon de algún modo, le daría mi vida entera a la magia negra para lograrlo. –

-Yo también entiendo a Kinzo-sama… - Victorique se sentó.

-Genji-san, ¿no sabe de algún niño oculto entre el abuelo y Beatrice? –

-Nunca oí hablar de ningún niño. –

-Hablando de niños… Oí que el abuelo donó una fuerte suma a cierta organización. –

-¿Una organización? –

-Sí… Una organización para el cuidado de niños huérfanos, y había el rumor de que él traía a esos niños a la Mansión para usarlos como experimentos y sacrificios para la magia negra… –

-¡Es suficiente, Jessica! – Natsuhi le riñó a su hija. – ¡Solo es un rumor calumniador! – Natsuhi puso una lata de atún en la mesa.

-¿Sacrificios? – Dijo Battler. - ¡Ah! – Battler corrió y se puso frente al retrato de Beatrice dentro del lugar. - ¡Sacrificios! ¡Así es! -

-¿Qué sucede? – Jessica le preguntó mientras se acercaban ella y George a Battler.

-¡El epitafio! ¡El epitafio bajo el retrato! –

Natsuhi, George, Jessica y Battler miraron el epitafio plasmado en una lámina de oro bajo ese retrato.

-"En el Primer Crepúsculo ofrecerán a seis personas como los sacrificios para formar la llave". – George leyó. - ¡¿Seis personas?! –

-"En el Segundo Crepúsculo, aquellos que estaban aparte, dos que son muy cercanos". – Battler prosiguió. – "En el tercer Crepúsculo, los que queden glorificarán mi nombre. En el Cuarto Crepúsculo morirá traspasado por la cabeza. En el Quinto Crepúsculo morirá traspasado por el pecho." Está sucediendo tal como está en el epitafio. –

-Si el culpable se guía por el epitafio, ¡significa que tres personas más morirán! – Jessica habló.

-No puede ser… ¿Acaso el abuelo nos trajo para que sirviéramos de sacrificios? –

."En el Noveno Crepúsculo la bruja revivirá y nadie sobrevivirá": ¿Significa que todos vamos a morir? –

María rio y todos la miraron. – Alguien tiene que sobrevivir ¿no? ¿Acaso no dice que llegará a la Tierra Dorada en el Décimo Crepúsculo? Los tesoros les serán dados a todos, incluso a los muertos revividos y a los amores perdidos. –

-Su padre pudo haber creado este entorno, pero alguien más lo está llevando a cabo. – Dijo Natsuhi.

-Así parece. – Dijo Battler. – Porque el abuelo ya está todo quemado. –

-Miren, ¿no es esa una carta de Beatrice? – María apuntó a la mesa y todos voltearon.

Natsuhi apuntó a María, Genji, Kumasawa, Nanjo y a Victorique con la escopeta. - ¡Todos ustedes, atrás! Battler-kun, lee la carta. –

-S-Sí… - Battler corrió y tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó. – "¿Están disfrutando del enigma del epitafio de Kinzo? Ya no les queda mucho a ninguno de ustedes, desechen cualquier esperanza de sobrevivir a la tormenta, por favor." ¡¿Qué demonios?! –

-Battler-kun, continúa. –

-"Este juego solo puede acabar cuando uno de nosotros gane, cuando se acabe su tiempo la victoria será mía, les pido que no malinterpreten toda esta situación." –

-¡La persona que dejó esa carta fue uno de ustedes! – Natsuhi seguía apuntándoles.

-Señora, ¿cómo podríamos nosotros? – Kumasawa trató de defenderse.

-Cuando yo puse eso sobre la mesa la carta no estaba, luego Battler, Jessica y George se aproximaron al retrato y yo los seguí, la carta apareció sobre la mesa después de eso, ¡así que uno de ustedes es el culpable! –

-Natsuhi-sama, por favor tranquilícese… - Nanjo trató de hablar.

-¿Quién puso la carta ahí? ¡Tuvieron que haberlo visto! Si tratan de decirme que ninguno de ustedes sabe, ¡significa que ustedes trabajan juntos en esto! –

-¿Y si alguien entró furtivamente mientras mirábamos el retrato, dejó la carta y se fue? – Battler trató de defenderlos. – Es posible que… -

-¡La puerta está bajo llave! Eso es imposible. –

-Uu~ ¡María ni los demás son Beatrice! – María se enfureció. - ¡Beatrice existe! –

-María, ¿viste a Beatrice de nuevo? – Battler habló. - ¿Cómo pudo Beatrice entrar a esta sala? –

María rio. – Creí que para ti las brujas no existían, Battler. Crees en Beatrice sólo cuando no quieres señalarnos como culpables, eres un hipócrita. –

-¡No le hables así, niña tonta! –

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te llamó, vieja tonta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar? Tú deberías estar muerta también. Sí… Beatrice debió haberte matado primero. –

-¡Niña estúpida! Beatrice no puede tocarme ni hacerme nada. –

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? –

-Solo espera María… ¡Así podrás preguntarle a Beatrice en persona! –

-Si no dicen quien puso la carta allí, ¡entonces los cinco dejarán esta sala! –

-Obaasan. – Battler trató de calmarla.

-¡Si no pueden decirlo, significa que todos ustedes son los culpables! –

-Si está dispuesta a eso, dejaremos esta sala. – Nanjo habló y salió de la sala.

Kumasawa rio. – Suelen decir que los osos son muy peligrosos cuando sus cachorros están cerca. – Kumasawa siguió a Nanjo.

Genji dejó las 2 llaves del estudio y su llave maestra en la mesa. – Con su permiso. – Genji salió del lugar.

-Yo también me retiro Natsuhi-sama, perdone que le haya causado problemas, no hemos sido nosotros pero veo que no escuchará nuestras palabras así que… Adiós, les deseo suerte. – Victorique miró a Battler y caminó hacia él.

-¡No te acerques! – Natsuhi le apuntó.

-¡Espera, Natsuhi-obaasan! – Battler se acercó a la chica y se miraron a los ojos. – Perdón por todo esto, Victorique. –

-Está bien, no moriré… Beato es una bruja buena y no me lastimará. – Victorique se sonrojó y beso dulcemente los labios de Battler por unos segundos. – Te veré después, Battler-kun… - Victorique caminó con dignidad hacia la salida y siguió a los otros tres.

María caminó detrás de ellos 4.

-¡María! – Battler le gritó de lejos y ella solo rio. – No tienes que preocuparte, la puerta a la Tierra Dorada se abrirá muy pronto, entonces todos los muertos revivirán y todos estarán contentos. –

-¡Salgan rápido, por favor! ¡De lo contrario, dispararé! –

-Battler-sama, no es bueno seguir enfadando a Natsuhi-sama. – Nanjo se dirigió a Battler.

-María. – Battler sacó su amuleto y se lo arrojó a María. – Toma esto. –

-¿No lo habías perdido? –

-Solo lo dije para poder darte la contraria. –

María sonrío tétricamente y lo cinco salieron de la sala… Cerraron la puerta y la cerradura automática hizo su trabajo.

-Aquí estaremos seguros. – Natsuhi bajó el arma.

-¿Realmente fue buena idea? – Preguntó George.

-Si alguno de ellos no es culpable, ¿no estaría en grave peligro? – Jessica se cuestionó.

-Si es el caso, habré hecho algo lamentable, pero, yo soy tu madre, yo te protegeré a toda costa, aunque deba convertirme en un monstruo o un demonio. –

-Mamá… -

-Mañana la policía llegará y encontrará al culpable. –

-Así será… - Dijo Battler. – Mañana, cuando las gaviotas lloran… - Battler miró de nuevo la carta en sus manos y se percató que atrás de la primera hoja había otra con un símbolo extraño dibujado. - ¿Esto es…? –

_¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí? ¿Cómo fue que todo acabó así? Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada Beatrice ha cumplido 5 sacrificios del epitafio, pero… Rasgarles la cara ¿acaso no es algo muy cruel? Eso no es algo que haría una Bruja Buena… ¡Eso no es algo que haría Beatrice! ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si realmente esta es la verdadera Beatrice? ¿Significaría que he vivido en un completo engaño? Mató a Shannon-chan, mató a Kanon-kun, prometió que no los lastimaría y aun así… ¿Por qué? Beatrice… ¿Quién eres en realidad? Dímelo… ¡Dímelo por favor, Beatrice! _

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
